Flacucha
by Shivi
Summary: Serie de Drabbles que reflejan el loco día a día de Fem!Chile, la Mane. -"Martín." Le advierte. Él sonríe con una sinceridad que hace tiempo creía perdida. "Mane."- Parejas varias y mucho comportamiento Tsundere.
1. La Tortura

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen…sólo la mitad de María Helena Gonzales Rodríguez. Tierra del Fuego/Carlitos es propiedad de Anni x3

**Advertencias: **Intentos de Lemons, pero les digo, son FAIL.

**Parejas: **ArgentinaxChile.

**Otros:** Les voy a dejar mi diseño de la apariencia de María Helena. Tengo tres links: (Tienen que unir los espacios eso sí.)

1 – h t t p : / / shivitan . deviantart . com / gallery / 27996054# / d3415z1 **(Muchos sketchs de María Helena con algún uno que otro personaje más de agregado.)**

2 – h t t p : / / shivitan . deviantart . com / art / LatinHetalia – Mane – 192041176 **(Mane con ganas de hacer vino.)**

3 – h t t p : / / shivitan . deviantart . com / art / Fangirling – Over – 192045914 **(La primera de izquierda a derecha.)**

Pido clemencia, porque este es el primer fic de APH o LatinHetalia que escribo. Ojalá les guste. (:

* * *

**Flacucha**

"La Tortura"

_By: Shivi._

* * *

"…_yo sé que no he sido un santo, pero lo puedo arreglar amor~_…"

Desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, Martín observaba fijamente el vaivén de las caderas de Chile, mientras la chica, sin saber que era observada intensamente, tarareaba felizmente una canción de Shakira y Alejandro Sanz que sonaba a todo volumen en su Ipod.

La Mane estaba ensimismada en su labor de hacer una rica lasaña, pues hoy día era el santo de Carlitos con lo que algunos países iban a pasar de visita y por supuesto, quería preparar algo rico para su niñito e invitados. La castaña rió en su mente, dejando aflorar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Feliciano y Lovino explotarían cuando se dieran cuenta de qué era lo que estaba preparando para comer. "…_solo de errores se aprende y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón_…" Que le gustaba esa canción, pensó la chilena mientras movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, gracias Kiku por el Ipod.

Luego de agregar especial curva a ese último meneo de caderas, Martín no lo soportó y se colocó detrás de la chilena, lamentándose por una parte, porque sabía que en cuanto María Helena se diera cuenta de que él estaba en la habitación, dejaría de bailar y cantar. Negándole una deliciosa vista a Argentina.

Asique una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con la maestría sola y típica del argentino, deslizó una mano por dentro de la polera de la chica acercándose peligrosamente a la delantera chilena, logrando que a ella casi se le saliera en corazón. Chile, que tenía el rayador de queso en su mano, lanzó un chillido de sorpresa y se dispuso a sacarle la madre a quién fuese el dueño de aquella mano, aunque ya tenía sus sospechas. La castaña se giró y en cuanto distinguió una mata rubia, su mano se formó en un puño dispuesta a dejar un ojo morado en la cara de Argentina.

Detestaba que la asustaran.

Pero para desgracia de la chilena y alivio del argentino, Martín conocía de antemano el tipo de reacción que se le venía encima y con un hábil movimiento, esquivó el golpe de la chica y logró apresar la mano agresora de Chile mientras que con su mano libre, sujetaba la estrecha cintura de la chica y la apretaba con su cuerpo en contra del mueble de la cocina.

_Tan cerca._

Los audífonos habían caído de los oídos de la chica y la música sonaba débil desde los pequeños auriculares. "¿Qué cresta se supone que estai haciendo Martín? ¡Es que no veí que estoy cocinando!" Gritó María Helena al tiempo que trataba de escaparse de las garras de su opresor. El rubio hizo caso omiso a las sus palabras.

Martín se inclinó hasta quedar rozando los labios de la castaña con los propios, mientras lograba acercar aún más sus cuerpos. "Tenés una linda voz Mane… ¿Porqué no me cantás un poquito a mí, moviéndote como lo hacías hace poco?" Dijo y luego se deslizó hasta que ahora sus labios rozaban el lóbulo de la oreja Chilena. "Tus caderas son una_ tortura,_ amor…"

Las mejillas de chile se tiñeron de un fuerte tono rojizo, avergonzada ante las palabras del rubio. "D-de qué mierda hablai…"

"De tus caderas y trasero, por supuesto mi Mane." Dijo como si nada Argentina, también de antemano conociendo que estas palabras directas y sin inhibiciones le causaban tremendos sonrojos y vergüenzas a la castaña, más si se trataban de halagos o piropos dirigidos a su persona.

A Martín le fascinaba ver su carita toda sonrojada por su culpa.

Ahora todo el rostro de la pobre chica estaba rojo, y el calor se le esparcía hasta las orejas. "¡C-cállate!" Chilló alejando su rostro del de Martín y tratando de zafarse del agarre del rubio. "¡Suéltame Martín, tengo que hacer la lasaña!"

Martín hizo un puchero. "Sólo si me regalás un besito nena."

"¡Muérete!"

"Uh-uh." Negó juguetonamente Martín y apegó más su cuerpo al de su morena. Chile dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa ante el movimiento, y tuvo que cruzar sus brazos por los hombros del rubio para evitar irse para atrás y pegarse con los estantes, el rubio, claramente no reclamó por la acción. "Dame un beso." Insistió.

"Cresta Martín, casi me parto la cabeza." Dijo mirándolo con reproche, ignorando las palabras del rubio.

Martín solo sonrió de lado. "Nah, no sería nada de grosso si dejara que tu cabecita o cualquier parte de tu hermoso cuerpo de musa se golpeara por mi culpa. Yo te protejo mi nena."

Ahí va de nuevo con los piropos, jodido Argentino. "De-deja de decir tanta lesera y suéltame que Carlitos puede entrar en la cocina y…" Dijo comenzando a desenredar sus brazos del cuello del rubio, quien rápidamente, con la mano libre que tenía, logró sostener uno de los brazos de María Helena y lo volvió a pasar por su cuello.

"…y ver lo mucho que sus papás se aman y adoran, devorándose en un apasionado beso." Dijo al tiempo que nuevamente acercaba su rostro al de la morena.

Chile suspiró. Por cómo iba la cosa, podían seguir en la misma por toda la tarde y la Mane tenía que terminar la lasaña por el tiempo en el que los otros países llegaran. Esta vez, Argentina salía triunfante de la batalla. ¡Pero no la guerra eh! "…ya."

Martín pestañó, confundido. "¿Ya? ¿Qué ya, Mane?"

María Helena soltó un sonido de frustración ante la idiotez del blondo. "¡YA! ¡De _ya_ que te voy a dar un beso para que me dejí cocinar tranquila por la mierda!"

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Martín asintió y procedió sin más a besar con pasión los labios de _su _Mane.

María Helena se sorprendió por la fuerza del beso de Martín, vaya si tenía ganas de darle un beso. La castaña notó cómo una de las manos del argentino que antes estaba estrujando su cintura se deslizaba fácilmente hacia sus muslos, trató de reclamar, pero se vio perdida cuando sintió que el rubio se aprovechó de aquello e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la joven. Con movimientos suaves, pero enérgicos, la lengua de Argentina recorrió saboreando cada centímetro de la boca de María Helena, sin dejar de masajear su muslo con sus palmas abiertas, trazando formas y apretando su suave y tersa piel.

Chile estaba en pérdida, maldiciéndose internamente por siempre caer presa de los encantos del rubio. Es que sus manos parecían estar en todos lados. Sus labios eran devorados sin parar y los movimientos de ambos rápidamente comenzaban a tornarse más anhelantes y deseosos.

_Calor_, mucho calor era lo que sentía la Mane.

Ambos tuvieron que separarse para inhalar precioso aire y Martín aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar su boca hacia en cuello de cisne de la chilena. El argentino chupaba y lamía a medida que se hacía paso, e inclusive daba pequeños mordiscos que estaban jugando con los límites de la auto resistencia de María Helena. Lo deseaba demasiado, quería todo el Argentino para ella sola, lo quería _con_ ella, _en_ ella, siendo ambos uno solo.

Entre suspiros entrecortados, en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, una molestosa vocecita le decía a la castaña que esto tenía pinta para terminar en la cama…si es que alcanzaban a llegar siquiera.

No es como si nunca hubiesen tenido un_ round_ en la cocina, pero es que ahora a la chica se le antojaba un lugar cómodo para la situación que se les venía encima.

De repente, recordando, Mane abrió los ojos a todo dar. Y gruñó soltando el cabello de Martín que hace segundos había estado estrujando con pasión. ¿Dónde estaba su mano derecha? Ah, metida en la camiseta del argentino. Woah, sique había calentura en el ambiente.

Pero al parecer el rubio estaba muy inmerso en su tarea de devorar el cuello, pasado por sus clavículas y comienzo de sus pechos, que no notó que la morena había dejado de acariciar su musculoso torso. Un tic apareció en el ojo de Chile. Condenado argentino con torso duro y six pack y todo. Condenado sexy trasandino.

"…Martín." Le llamó.

Mierda, su voz no sonó tan firme como esperada, inclusive, parece que Martín lo tomó como un gemido de su nombre y comenzaba a alzar su rostro para arremeter en contra de los labios Chilenos nuevamente, con fuerza.

Pero la castaña puso dos de sus dedos por sobre los labios del rubio, deteniéndolo de golpe. Martín hizo un puchero al ver denegada su dicha. "…ya…ya cumplí con el beso, déjame seguir cocinando que los chicos van a llegar." Dijo con suavidad, sonrojándose ante la intensa mirada que ahora Argentina le dedicaba.

Sin alejarse, Martín abrió la boca. "Bueno mi nena, un trato es un trato, che." Dijo comenzando a separarse de la castaña, quién suspiró aliviada, tendría que echarse agua en la cara para quitar el rojo. Pero nuevamente el rubio volvió a hablar, dejándola de piedra. "…pero ni creas que te salvás esta noche Helenita~" Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona al tiempo que le daba un casto beso en los labios y se marchaba de la cocina tarareando feliz.

"_Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte~"_

* * *

**¡HIYA! *escuchando La Tortura y bailando feamente***

**Wenas gente. Les recomiendo altamente que escuchen canciones de Shakira si quieren inspirarse para escribir cosas sexys y bailables (¿) ffff. Creo que esperaré primero algunos comentarios/reviews y de ahí veré si sigo esta cosilla, porque de alguna mágica manera, APH/LatinHetalia, se me da fácil. (La verdad, solamente espero que no sea un total FAIL D: )**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y espero que no hayan sentido nauseas con mi –**_**HORRIBLE**_**- intento de lemon…o mejor dicho calentura del momento. ¿Wn, qué onda Mane? Empezando ya el año con temblores, para de moverte poz washa.**

**Este drabble va en honor a la genialísima Anni x3 que me dejó utilizar a su Carlitos. ¡El cabro chico es demasiado dulce como para que el mundo no sepa de su existencia! Spread de Carlitos-love, people.**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

_-Shivi._


	2. Bichos

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen…sólo la mitad de María Helena Gonzales Rodríguez. Tierra del Fuego/Carlitos es propiedad de Anni x3

**Advertencias: **…mucho momento groso con el Tincho…? (dsnasñjkdhs)

**Parejas: **ArgentinaxChile.

Pido clemencia, porque este es el primer fic de APH o LatinHetalia que escribo. Ojalá les guste. (:

* * *

**Flacucha**

"Bichos"

_By: Shivi

* * *

_

"¡Mátala, MÁTALA MARTÍN POR LA CRESTA!"

"¡Quedáte tranquila Mane para que te saque el bicho! ¡Pará de moverte!"

"¡No la saques! ¡_MÁTALA_!"

"¡Mami, mami, si gritas más, te va a picar!"

Chile estaba en un estado de histeria pura. _¡Tenía una jodida abeja en el pelo!_ Y la desgraciada parecía haber llamado a su familia completa, porque lo único que María Helena escuchaba era el zumbido_ asesino_ del bicho cerca de su oído. "¡Martín!"

El Argentino trataba de divisar al insecto entre las hebras castañas de su Mane, pero se le hacía difícil con el constante movimiento aterrorizado de la chica. En la desesperación del momento, el rubio miró a su hijo que también trataba inútilmente de tranquilizar a Chile. "¡Carlitos, abrazá a tu mamá por la cintura y sostenle los brazos!" Comandó.

El pequeño, asintió con seriedad y se dispuso a inmovilizar a su mamá. "¡Si, papi!" Y así, con el seño adorablemente fruncido y una cara de concentración de admirar, Tierra del Fuego se lanzó hacia María Helena, efectivamente logrando su objetivo.

Chile sintió los cortos bracitos de Carlitos encerrarse en torno a su cintura junto con sujetar sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, y por un segundo su mente se salió de la histeria provocada por la abeja y se fijó en la hasta ahora, desconocida fuerza de su hijo. Increíblemente, no podía moverse. Carlitos era bastante fuerte. _Mi niñito~_

"¡Qué mas grosso se puede pedir que yo!" Chilló Martín en triunfo cuando aprovechó momentáneamente la distracción de la castaña y por fin logrando sacar al insecto de entremedio de su cabello. "¡Estás a salvo mi Mane!"

"¡Sos re grosso papi!" Vitoreó Carlitos alternando su acento al de su padre.

Volviéndose en dirección al dichoso animalito que ahora parecía de lo más indefenso entre los dedos de Argentina, una sonrisa macabra se esparció por los labios de la chilena. "Carlitos, mi niño."Llamó y el pequeño rubio, aún con los brazos en el cuerpo de su madre, la miró interrogante. "¿Te acuerdas esa tablita de insectos disecados que tu tío Gilbert te regaló el año pasado?"

Carlitos hizo una mueca, tratando de recordar. "¡Ah, sí! Si me acuerdo má." Pero el menor estaba confundido, porqué su mamá sacaba ese tema ahora, precisamente….podría ser que…

Martín entendió las palabras de la castaña en el vuelo y tomó aire dramáticamente. "¡Pero Mane! El bichito no tiene la culpa, no podés ser tan mala, che." Dijo y se acercó la abeja al rostro tratando de alejar el mortífero destino del bichito en las manos de Chile. En los ojos de María Helena, por un momento le pareció ver una expresión de miedo en la diminuta cara de la abeja. Pero desechó el pensamiento rápidamente, sabiendo que era de lo más ilógico.

"Martín, el bicho me quería comer-"

"Bueno, el bichito tiene mis mismos gustos entonces. ¡No dejaré que muera tan valiosa alma!"

"…sabes que soy alérgica a esas cosas Martín, el único lugar donde podría mirarlo sería con un vidrio de por medio y el bicho ya estando muerto." Dijo con mirada neutra Chile, ignorando el anterior comentario y observando con cansancio cómo el argentino trataba de hacer su mejor intento de cara de cordero degollado. La castaña sintió un tirón en su pantalón y bajó su vista para toparse con la mirada confundida del pequeño isleño.

Carlitos trataba de atar ciertos cabos en su cabeza. "…¿Cómo es eso de que _pá_ te come a ti _má_? ¿Tenés un rico sabor o algo?" Preguntó inocente y la Mane sintió como se ponía roja de repente al tiempo que uno de sus ojos adquiría un tic nervioso. Maldecía la lengua suelta de Martín.

La castaña abrió la boca para responder, pero Martín se le adelantó sinvergüenzamente. "Ohoho~…" Rió pervertidamente y Chile no se le lanzó encima solo por que el pequeño isleño aún la tenía sujeta. "Tu mamá tiene un sabor de lo más exquisito hijito mío~ …pero sólo tu groso papá puede decir eso, che." Y con un murmurado _'solo yo y ningún bastardo chupa té-roba islas.'_.

Chile se adelantó antes que más comentarios subidos de tono salieran de la boca de Argentina. "Carlitos, mírame. No creas nada de lo que tu papá te dice, su ego lo tiene demasiado abrumado como para formular un pensamiento lógico a estas alturas." El niño, a pesar de alabar ciegamente a su padre en ciertas ocasiones, no podía negar que parte de lo que su mamá decía era real. "Ahora anda a buscar la tabla con los bichos." Le ordenó con suavidad, y el pequeño, obediente, pero reluctante desapareció a su habitación a buscar el objeto.

Una vez el niño desapareció de la vista de ambos adultos, Chile se giró hacia Martín que tenía una nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro. María Helena frunció el seño. "…¿Martín?" Y la castaña finalmente se dio cuenta de que la mano donde supuestamente debería haber estado sosteniendo a la dichosa abeja, ahora estaba vacía. "¡MARTÍN, soltaste a la abeja!" Chilló colérica y a la vez temerosa mirando a todos los lados de la habitación en busca del insecto.

Martín alzó ambos brazos en el aire, en son de paz. "Eh, eh…La lancé por la ventana." Dijo mientras una gotita de sudor escurría por su mandíbula cuando tuvo sobre sí la mirada alocada de Chile.

María Helena avanzó dos pasos, disolviendo el espacio entre ambas naciones y justo cuando Argentina se encontraba rezándole mentalmente a su Maradona para que tuviese piedad de su pobre –pero grosa- alma, Chile inesperadamente se puso de puntillas y depositó un suave y corto beso sobre los labios del rubio.

Era un entendimiento decir que Martín estaba confundido.

"…¿?"

Chile rodó los ojos y se recargó sobre el torso del argentino mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del rubio. "Gracias por salvarme del bicho, Tincho." Dijo melosamente y Martín sonrió tontamente, embobado con la mirada –a su parecer- sensual que su Mane le dedicaba en aquellos momentos.

"Aha~"

"Pero a la próxima que dejes un bicho de esos vivos, Buenos Aires se verá desatendido por mucho, _mucho_ tiempo."

"¡Si señora!"

* * *

**Mane, hablando de bipolaridad extrema washa…**

**¿A quién no le ha pasado que una abeja quiere crear un panal entremedio de su pelo? …BUENO, A MI SÍ. BV**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews de apoyo, y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo~! ¡Cuídense!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

_-Shivi._

***Huye***


	3. Pesadillas

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen…sólo la mitad de María Helena Gonzales Rodríguez.

**Advertencias:** Algo de angst y cosillas melosas.

**Parejas:** ArgentinaxChile

* * *

**Flacucha**

"Pesadillas"

_By: Shivi_

* * *

Las pesadillas son una de las cosas que más detesta María Helena en todo el universo.

Pero no estamos hablando de esos típicos sueños en los que sientes que caes al vacío y te despiertas con el corazón en la mano. No.

Chile habla de esas pesadillas donde sus peores temores se hacen realidad, ella habla de esas ocasiones en las que su mente no crea imágenes, sino cuando recuerdos que han sido tratados de enterrar con el tiempo, vuelven como un recordatorio desgraciado, como una cortada, como una réplica, como un temblor.

En un acto inerte, la castaña alza su mano, tocando una gruesa y prominente cicatriz que comienza en uno de sus omoplatos y finaliza en la curva de su cintura. La chilena sabe que aún tiene ese color rosa tierno, el tono que la piel toma cuando recién está comenzando a regenerarse. Le arde, le arde y le duele mucho.

Pero su expresión se mantiene neutra, como siempre.

Si ya ha pasado más de un año, dirán ustedes. Pero ella siente como si la tierra se acabara de mover. Como si hubiesen pasado nada más que segundos de aquella maldita madrugada.

Alejando su mano de aquel recordatorio, María Helena alza las sabanas de su cama y se hace a un lado, con la idea de ir al baño, refrescarse y quizás salir a fumarse un cigarro. Son las cuatro de la mañana y ella sabe que no va a poder volver a dormir. No si aún tiembla recordando sus pesadillas.

Pero en el segundo en el que su cuerpo comenzaba a abandonar la suavidad de su colchón, una mano se sujeta con fuerza y delicadeza a su muñeca, deteniéndola por completo. Chile se sorprende por un instante, pero no se exalta demasiado, comprendiendo.

Una voz profundamente adormilada le llama. "¿A dónde vas?"

Al parecer que el movimiento había despertado a su compañero, pero se nota que aún no está completamente lúcido. "Al baño." María Helena habla con voz baja y acompasada, tratando de que con aquel sonido suave, Martín pueda volver a caer presa del sueño y ella pueda escapar.

"¿Pesadillas?" Bueno, parece que no estaba tan dormido después de todo.

"No." Miente, ambos lo saben.

Chile aún está apoyada en la esquina de la cama, dándole la espalda al rubio. No tiene intención de volverse hacia él de todas maneras, ella no quiere que Martín vea los rastros de lágrimas, ya secos y casi olvidados en sus mejillas.

"Quedáte conmigo." Agh, cómo le pide eso. ¿Es que acaso no sabe que quiere distraerse y olvidar la ola, los gritos y la desesperación?

"Voy al baño."

Nuevamente la castaña trata de levantarse, pero ahora si se sorprende, porque al momento en el que estaba medianamente alzada, Argentina tiró fuerte de su mano, devolviéndola de una caída a la cama de ambos australes. "Quedáte." Dice él.

¿Es una pregunta o una orden? Piensa ella un poco ofuscada por la acción.

Con el seño levemente fruncido, María Helena trata de soltarse del agarre del argentino, pero su vecino es rápido y se adelanta moviendo su cuerpo cerca al de su compañera, pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura, apresándola por completo.

"_Martín_." Le advierte.

El sonríe con una sinceridad que hace tiempo creía perdida. "_Mane_."

Chile abre la boca en contraataque, pero se queda tiesa cuando Martín comienza a alzar la mano que tenía posada en su cintura, tocando el inicio de su cicatriz.

Al principio la castaña piensa que es uno de los típicos manoseos trasandinos, pero la forma de aquel movimiento es lo que la deja sin habla.

Tan suave y lento, cariñoso y aprehensivo, tan temeroso y repleto de amor.

Tan…ellos.

Sin notarlo, Chile se relaja a medida que Martín sube más y más en su recorrido. El toque de Argentina la calma mientras envía agradables sensaciones eléctricas al resto de su cuerpo. Ella olvida el terremoto por unos segundos.

Martín, finalmente llega al final de aquella larga y prominente cicatriz, y deja su mano reposar en el inicio del cuello de María Helena. El rubio alza su azulada mirada, y se encuentra las castañas perlas Chilenas, mirándolo con insistencia, en una mezcla de pregunta junto a una de agradecimiento.

_Estoy aquí, amor. _Le dice él con la mirada. "¿Dormimos?" _Justo a tu lado, y no planeo irme._

Chile observa un momento la pequeña sonrisa de Martín y alza su rostro unos centímetros para capturar los labios de su compañero en un lánguido beso. Ninguno de los dos avanza y trata de llevarlo a algo más, todo es suave y delicado, simple pero agradecido.

"Bueno." _Gracias._

María Helena aprende que por muy malas que sean algunas noches atormentadas con malos recuerdos, cierto rubio está ahí, con ella.

Y Chile ya no vuelve a pensar en pesadillas por esa noche.

* * *

**Nunca antes había apreciado tanto tener un par de horas libres. NUNCA.**

**Sabía que la Universidad nos iba a sacar el jugo, pero existen límites gente. Bien, pero tengo que decir que estoy emocionadísima con mi carrera, me encantan todas las clases. ¡Hasta las tareas son entretes! NO SABÍA QUE ESO PODÍA SER POSIBLE EN ESTE MUNDO. Hasta ahora. **

**De repente en clases de Historia me llega la inspiración y escribo ideas tipo borradores en mi cuaderno, asique les digo, ideas no me faltan. Pero tiempo no tengo NADA de sobra.**

**¡Cuídense! **

_**-Shivi.**_


End file.
